Within A Day
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: Kendall and Logan meet at a concert and swap phones. What happens when they fall for each other in a matter of one day? Something must be going on... like fate. Kogan smut slight Jarlos, not even really.


Kendall pushed through the crowd as the music shook the grounds at the House of Blues in Boston. There was a band singing about being equal and loving men but that was to be expected because it was a benefit for gay rights. He didn't know any of the bands that were playing. All he knew was that the concert was a place for him to hide from his mother right now.

He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't see the brunette man coming his way. He felt another body slam into his and as he fell to the ground, he heard the thud of phones hitting the pavement and the immediate worry that his was broken set in.

Kendall lifted his head up and locked eyes with the body that, he guessed, had slammed into his.

He froze. This man was beautiful. Chocolate brown eyes looked back into emerald green ones. He felt a pang in his chest and instantly he wanted to spend time with this man. The man wore a pair of jeans that hugged his hips perfectly with a blue button down over a white polo. Adorable.

Both of them stood up at the same time, grabbing for their phones.

"I'm—" they both started.

They both chuckled and blushed.

"I'm sorry," the brown-eyed man said.

Kendall smiled. "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The brown-eyed man smiled and Kendall's heart dropped into his stomach. That one-thousand watt smile was something to die for. He wanted to gather him into his arms and kiss the crap out of him and he didn't even know his name.

"Well I am sorry. I could… Buy you a drink?"

Kendall wanted to scream the word yes. But instead he shook his head no. "I would love to, but I can't. I still need to drive home and face my mother."

The brunette opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a wave of people, who seemed to know him, swept him away, and that was it. His prince charming was gone.

The blonde sighed and looked down at his phone. He gave a little relieved smile at the fact that it wasn't broken. He decided it was the time to go home.

* * *

Logan was walking through the crowd, slipping through the people and trying to get away from his group of friends, checking his phone for the time.

As soon as he looked down, he felt himself run into a hard chest and his phone slip from his hand.

He landed on the cement and so did his phone. The first thought being whether or not it was okay.

He lifted his head to reach for his phone when he froze. Beautiful emerald green eyes looked back into his own brown ones. He was wearing skinny jeans, a blazer, and under that blazer was a plain white shirt. He felt his heart beat faster as he reached for his phone.

They stood at the same time, eyes staying locked.

"I'm—" they both started.

Logan chuckled and felt himself blushed. He saw the blonde do the same.

"I'm sorry," Logan said.

The blonde smiled and Logan's knees buckled. He could watch this man smile forever. "It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going," he said.

Logan smiled and he watched as something changed in his eyes. "Well I am sorry. I could… Buy you a drink?"

Logan watched as his eyes lit up for a second and then the fire died. He shook his head no. "I would love to, but I can't. I still need to drive home and face my mother."

Logan went to open his mouth but as soon as he did, his friend James had found him and whisked him away with a wave of his friends. He looked back at the blonde who was standing there in surprise and he sighed. There went his prince charming.

Logan looked up at James and he glared. "What the fuck James!" Logan said, pushing the brunette off of him.

"What?" James looked at him with innocence in his eyes.

"You bring me here!" he started, walking forward and stalking toward him. "You tell me to find someone! You say all I need is one person to strike up a conversation with!" he pushed him again, causing James to stumble just a little. "AND YET YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM PRINCE CHARMING!?"

James searched for words and then just as he was about to speak, something dinged and for some reason, that was louder than the hot rage he was feeling, the loudspeakers, amplifiers, and the crowd of roaring people.

He looked down at his phone and immediately he realized it wasn't his. Yes it was a black iPhone 5 but by the cover photo, he could tell it wasn't his. It was a picture of the blonde boy he had just met and a younger girl that looked just like him. He was guessing that the girl was the boy's sister. They were both making silly faces at the camera and that made Logan chuckle a little. What was more interesting was the fact that there was a text message atop the picture.

Mom: Kendall Schmidt, get the fuck home now!

Kendall. So that was the name that belonged to this beautiful boy? It was a gorgeous name. And it rolled off his tongue like velvet, tasting of sweet honey. He wanted to be able to say that name every chance he got. Kendall…. He just might meet him again yet.

* * *

Kendall looked at the speedometer on his car and realized he wasn't even driving the speed limit. It was probably because he dreaded going home. The only reason he was going home was for his sister. His little sister needed him and he loved her too much to leave her there with their mother.

He pulled into the driveway just as he got a text message. He didn't bother checking it because he didn't give a fuck at this moment who it was, he needed to get in, get Katie, and get the fuck out.

Kendall trudged up the driveway and he couldn't hear his mother yelling. He hoped Katie was okay and that she hadn't hurt her at all.

When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to find the picture of him and her shattered on the floor. It was an old picture, before the drinking had started, so it didn't faze him because he knew he wasn't that kid anymore and she wasn't that mother.

He looked over at the couch to see his seventeen year old sister curled up into a ball and her head in her arms. He ran over quickly to her, needing to do this fast. "Katie, pack a bag. Pack a few. Take as much as you want to take. We are leaving for a while. Don't ask questions. Just do it. Sneak out the back and get in the car," he said as he handed her his keys.

He led her upstairs as protection and closed her door behind her and went to his own room. When he opened the door, he found his mother.

"There you are you little faggot!" she slurred. He could tell she had been drinking more than usual tonight. The way she swayed told him that. He could practically taste the alcohol pouring out of her pores.

Kendall rolled his eyes and moved to pack things to take with him. His mother followed him around the room. "I get it mom, you don't like it that I am gay. I get it. Don't worry. After tonight, you won't have to deal with me. For all purposes, I won't be your son, and you won't be my mother. Not that you have been for a while now."

"Fuck you, you little shit! How would you know what it's like to be a single mother with two gay children? You wouldn't. You and your sister are disgraces. That's probably why your father left. He just sensed that there would be two faggots in the house. So he left."

Kendall rolled his eyes again. "I'm sure that was it." Kendall moved out of his room and down the stairs and his mother stalked after him.

"Where do you think you are even going?"

"Anywhere is better than here."

"Fuck you! You will come back within the next twenty-four hours."

Finally Kendall had had enough and he just snapped. "You know what mom… fuck you. How about that? I am so sick of you. Wanna know why dad left? Because he couldn't stand to be married to an alcoholic like you. You can't even consider yourself a mother. You haven't even paid one fucking bill in this house since I started working when I was fourteen. You abused Katie because she fell in love and you tried to abuse me because of being gay. I'm probably gay because of you! Because who would ever want to be with a woman that pulls the shit that you do? And Katie is probably gay because her subconscious is searching for the only woman in her life that never gave a shit."

Kendall walked out of the house, leaving his mother standing there in complete awe. She didn't move to come after him or say anything else. She just let him go.

The blonde threw his bags in the back seat and got into the driver's side where Katie was already sitting shotgun, waiting for him with the keys in her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He looked over at her and that was when he realized Katie had a bruise on her cheek. Kendall pinched her chin and tilted her head toward the rays of the street light. But Katie tossed her head out of the light.

"I'm fine. Where are we going?" she insisted.

Kendall smiled at the strength of his baby sister. "We are going to see Carlos. I called him while I was away and he already said I could stay with him, but I wasn't allowed unless I brought you, not that I was leaving without you. I guess Camille really wants to see you."

Katie smiled at the mention of her girlfriend and that made Kendall feel better. He was bringing Katie out of one horrible environment and into a totally safer one. That made him feel happy.

* * *

Kendall and Katie came through the house a few minutes later seeing as how Carlos and Camille only lived a few blocks away. Katie raced passed Kendall and into Camille's room and neither of them were heard of for the rest of the night.

"How's it going, buddy?" Carlos asked when Kendall had finally made it into his room.

Kendall sighed. "Literally the highlight of my evening was crashing into a guy at the gay rights benefit concert at the House of Blues."

Carlos threw his head back in laughter. "Well was he cute?" he asked as Kendall sat down on the floor, his back against the bed frame.

Kendall threw his head against the bed. "Oh my god was he gorgeous! I could have died right there from him just looking at me." He had a goofy smile on his face which made Carlos glad. After all he had just been through with his mother; he was still plain happy Kendall.

Kendall reached for his phone and as soon as he pressed the hold button, he realized it wasn't his. Yes, it was a black iPhone 5, but it wasn't his. The picture on the screen told him that. The picture on the screen was a picture of the brown-eyed man he had just met about an hour and a half ago, and another brunette male, smiling into the camera. But the really interesting thing was the message on top of it.

Unknown: Kendall right? I think we switched phones at the concert. Maybe we can arrange a meeting to switch back. Btw. I am Logan.

Kendall's heart jumped into his stomach for the second time that night. "Oh my god! Carlos, that's him! This is the guy I met at the concert!" he said, jumping up and landing on the bed.

Carlos grabbed the phone and quickly read the text message. "Well!" Carlos prompted. "Text him back!"

Kendall faltered. "I don't know what to say…"

Carlos smiled. Usually Kendall was cool, calm, and collected. But this guy had him all wound up and they had only met a couple hours ago. "Say you will meet him. And if he likes you, and I bet he does, make a comment about his absolutely gorgeous friend. That should make him jealous."

Kendall frowned. "What if that's his boyfriend?"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Then text him and find out and if it is, you won't have to deal with the 'not even trying'."

Kendall sighed. "Okay." He unlocked the phone; luckily it didn't have a password. He put his number into the phone as Logan for the time being.

Logan received a text message labeled; Kendall.

Kendall: Hi Logan… how did you find out my name? btw, who is the guy on your phone in the pic with you? He is cute.

It had taken a lot for Kendall to say that. He didn't want to scare Logan away, but at the same time he wanted to establish that he himself was free and available.

Logan frowned at the text message he hadn't planned for.

Logan: That's my best friend and roommate, James.

Kendall: Oh. He's cute. But not as cute as you. ;)

Needless to say, Kendall never said that.

"Carlos!" he yelled as he jumped on the bed and on top of the Latino and started wailing on him with his own pillow.

He was worried that Carlos was going to scare Logan away. But little did he know, he made the brunette more interested. He liked to play

Logan: You're not too bad yourself blondey. You have beautiful green eyes.

As soon as Kendall heard the phone go off, he dove for it. He smiled as he read the text. So short, dark, and gorgeous was into him.

Kendall: So you like my eyes?

Logan smiled.

Logan: Seriously. They are a beautiful color green… am I being weird? I mean we just met and I am hitting on you.

Kendall: Lol. You're fine. I was flirting too.

Logan: Oh. Does someone like me?

Kendall: You were literally the highlight of my year. Haven't met a nice guy in… two years.

Logan: Who say's I am a nice guy? :)

Kendall: You are prepared to return my phone. Most jerks would just throw out mine and get a new one, saying someone stole it. Another reason I can tell you are a nice guy is because you haven't gone through my pics yet.

Logan: And how can you know that for sure?

Kendall: Because there are pics in there that always raise questions. You would have asked by now.

Logan: Lol. Well I try to be a nice guy. That's why I am nurse.

Kendall: You are kidding!

"Logan!" James called out from the other room. I am locking the apartment up and shutting everything off. If you wanna stay up and text prince charming, giggle and blush in your own room."

Logan rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He helped shut the lights off and then went off to bed. He stripped down to his boxers and got into his bed.

Logan: What?

Kendall: That's so cute!

"Kendall!" Carlos screamed, trying to get the blondes attention for like the ninth time. The blonde finally looked up at him. " I know you are having fun, speed texting mr. right and all but we need to go to sleep. I am shutting the lights off. Get in your bed."

Kendall did as he was told and got into the bed after he slipped out of his jeans.

Logan: You think that me being a nurse is cute?

Kendall: God yes! I find men that go into the medical profession very commendable. And while doctors are nice, it's easier to get acquainted with a nurse than a doctor.

Logan: What do you do for a living?

Kendall: I work at a recording studio. You might have heard of me, actually. Schmidt productions?

Logan: Oh my god! You're that Kendall? Kendall Schmidt? As in every single person he signs becomes a hit artist within like a month? That Kendall Schmidt?

Kendall: O/O that's me I guess. I didn't know I was that big of a deal in the music business. Well I knew I was big and I hoped that I would be a big name but I didn't know I was that big already.

Logan: You are literally like, my hero. I always wanted to make music somehow but I could never get out of Boston and find a place to start. So I decided with my back up plan.

Kendall: Well when my grandfather died, he left me a fortune. So I bought a recording studio. But I write a lot of the songs.

Logan: That is just downright amazing.

Kendall: Thanks… so, when do you wanna meet up to exchange phones?

Logan: Well I can't tomorrow, I am on call and only get like a 30 minute break. And I don't wanna risk not having enough time to meet you somewhere.

Kendall: I could always swing by on your break. Where do you work?

Logan: The Boston children's hospital. My break starts at 2.

Kendall: … You just keep getting cuter.

Logan: Should we go to bed? It's past one in the morning.

Kendall: Oh wow. I didn't even notice the time at all. But yeah we should because you have to work tomorrow.

Logan: Crap. You're right. Well I will talk to you tomorrow at some point. Good night Kendall.

Kendall: Good night Logan.

* * *

Kendall awoke with something slightly unpleasant. He looked down at the tent in his shorts and blushed, hoping that Carlos hadn't seen. He had had a dream about Logan. He dreamt that Logan found him at work and he took Logan right there on the sound board.

He smiled. With the way things are going, that just might happen.

Kendall: Good morning Logan… you were in my dreams last night.

Kendall's heart beat faster as he sent the text. He wasn't testing the waters anymore. He was just diving in.

Kendall had enough time to worry that he had scared Logan. He hadn't answered in almost ten minutes. He kept trying to convince himself that he was probably just working, and really that was the logical explanation, but it still worried him.

Logan: Oh yeah? What did I do in these dreams of yours? ;)

Kendall: O/O Let's just say, we got to know each other a little better.

Logan: So it was that kind of dream? :)

To say that Logan was happy about Kendall, tall, blonde, and beautiful, dreaming about him was an understatement. He loved it. They had met less than twenty-four hours ago and already he was implanted in the blondes' memory and thoughts. He hoped to stay there for a while.

Kendall: It was kinda hot.

Logan: Lol. Well maybe we can make it a reality at some point ;). Shit. I gotta go work an 8 hour shift :|. Two o'clock right? I'll be waiting.

Kendall: I'll be there.

Kendall looked at the time on the stove. It was ten o'clock. He had four hours until he had to be there and he was okay with that. He needed to be mentally ready to meet Logan.

He wondered if he should shower or not. It would probably take him awhile to pick out a perfect outfit. Because that's just how he was and always will be.

He sighed and got up to shower.

* * *

Logan looked down at his phone, well Kendall's phone.

1:55

Kendall would be here in five minutes. Not that he was particularly tired but he had been anxious for his break since he started his shift.

The phone buzzed suddenly and he looked down.

Kendall: I am here in the cafeteria. How do you like your coffee?

Logan smiled. He was less than five minutes away from the cafeteria from where he was standing. If he sped walked, he might be able to shorten that all the way to three.

Logan: 2 creams and like 5 or 6 sugars.

Kendall: Sweet. Like you ;)

Logan looked up at the clock and it struck two. He quickly punched in and out and raced down the halls. He was getting strange looks from his co workers.

He stormed into the cafeteria and looked up at the clock. Wow. Two minutes. That's a new record.

He looked around and spotted the blonde. His heart melted. He is even cuter than I remember. Oh my god. Kendall was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, vans, a vertical striped yellow shirt and a leather jacket.

Kendall smiled at him and waved him over.

"You sir, have my phone," Kendall said with a breathtaking smile. Kendall put Logan's phone on the table.

Logan laughed as he sat down and picked up the coffee that was prepared and waiting for him. He put Kendall's phone on the table as well.

"I gotta say, you look downright cute in those scrubs," Kendall voiced as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

Logan was wearing Whinnie the pooh scrubs.

Logan blushed a little. "I try to pick different characters every day and that's usually the theme of the stories I tell the kids in the cancer wing."

"You really do just keep getting better and better. Like I said, I haven't met a nice guy in two years," Kendall said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Logan shrugged. "I haven't had sex in almost three," he said nonchalantly.

Kendall choked a bit at the shock of the statement. "Three years?"

Logan nodded. "After I got out of med school, I went right into nursing, really I was lucky to get this job because I was right out of med school. But I have been focusing on my career for that long. But my friend James said I needed to get out and find someone. That's the only reason I was at the concert last night. Oh you should have seen me when James pulled me away from you— and I am rambling I am so sorry," he said, blushing once again.

Kendall smiled. "No continue. Speaking of James, is he dating anyone? My friend Carlos thinks he is gorgeous."

Logan laughed. "Yes he is free by the way. But as soon as he pulled me away from you I went off. Really. I pushed him so hard; I thought he was going to fall."

Kendall started to laugh.

"I am serious. I was so mad that he brought me to a concert that I had to pay for and I didn't even want to go. And he had brought me there to meet a guy, I meet one, and he takes me away from him. I was pissed… so I pushed him."

By the end of the story, Kendall was laughing harder. "That's funny. I am sorry I missed it… So did anyone interesting call or text?"

Logan's smile fell and he cleared his throat. He nodded before he started. "Um, yeah. Actually your mother called a few times. But she texted more. I didn't read them for real but something about you and your sister and faggot. I didn't want to invade your privacy. So I didn't read them, it was just what I caught."

Kendall's smile had fallen a while ago. "Ah yes. That. You see—"

"You don't have anything to explain to me."

Kendall shrugged. "It's fine. If you were gonna stick around with me, you'd find out anyway. You see my mother hates the fact that I am gay. My sister is too, who dates Carlos's step sister; Camille. And as soon as we came out to her, about four years ago, the drinking started. And she tried to abuse me and Katie except I was old enough to protect myself and plus I was never there. So she took it out on my little sister and that killed me. And Sunday I went to the house and told her that I was taking Katie and she started throwing things so I figured the only place she wouldn't be able to find me was the gay benefit, so I went there. Later that night I got home and learned that she had hit my sister so I took her and we ended up at Carlos's house…"

By the end of the story, Logan was in shock but Kendall was cool and collected. "Oh my god. You had… quite a night last night."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. But better now," he said flashing another award winning smile.

Logan smiled back and for a minute there was no talking. They just looked into each other's eyes and stayed that way.

Logan couldn't help but want to lean over and kiss him. But he didn't. Instead, he coughed and made the moment end.

Logan looked over at the clock. "Shit. I have to go," he said as he stood up. He was about to run off when Kendall grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't forget your phone." Kendall handed him the phone and their fingers brushed. Kendall smiled. "I feel like every time we meet you run off… will I see you again?"

Logan smiled. "Oh trust me, you haven't seen the last of me. I would love to stay Kendall, but I really gotta go," he said and stood on his tiptoes to give the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as that was over, Logan raced away, needing to get back to work.

The brunette left Kendall standing there in awe at the Cinderella like scenario. But he smiled. He couldn't wait to see him again.

Kendall got into his car and he immediately felt a text message. He looked down and threw his head against the seat and laughed a little.

Logan: We did it again. Lol.

Kendall: I realized. Now we have to meet again!

Logan: Lol. I suppose so. Gotta go. Ttyl.

Kendall looked down at the clock. It was 2:30 now and Logan said something about working an eight hour shift. The blonde smiled as he cooked up a plan.

* * *

Logan looked up at the clock for about the fiftieth time that day. He just wanted to get out and text Kendall. Which was surprising. He never knew anyone that was exciting enough to blow off work for.

The clock struck six and Logan clocked out. He immediately pulled out his phone and started texting when he ran into a body for the second time within twenty four hours. Except this time, he didn't fall, a hand in the small of his back kept the brunette from going down.

He looked up and saw the same green eyes he had been thinking about for the past day. Kendall smiled.

"You just love to run into me, don't you?"

"K-Kendall? What are you doing here?"

Kendall noticed that the brunette hadn't even tried to pull away yet. If anything, he had gotten closer. "Well, our first try to swap back our phones ended badly. And I remembered you saying something about an eight hour shift. So I did the math and figured when you'd get out, and decided to pick you up."

Logan smiled gently. "Kendall, that is really sweet but my friend James—"

"Is waiting for me to drop you off. I texted him. And don't question his friendship about letting a total stranger pick you up because he questioned me for about two hours and I'm pretty sure he jacked my car so if you aren't home by at least 11, he might call the police."

Logan laughed. Yeah. That sounded like James. Logan finally stepped away and looked at him. "You aren't driving me straight home are you?"

Kendall looked down on him. "Nope," he chimed as he handed Logan the bouquet of red roses that he hadn't realized he was carrying until now. When really, he should have.

Logan smelled them. No one had ever brought him roses before. Kendall really was a great guy. "Well I can't go anywhere nice looking like this," he complained as he gestured to his scrubs.

Kendall smiled. "Already thought about that. James picked out a set of clothes that he knew you would have picked had you been there. They are waiting for you in the car. C'mon, I'm sure you wanna get off your feet," Kendall said sweetly as he put his hand back in the small of his back and led him down the corridor.

Kendall had his back to the car as it wiggled and shook as Logan tried to take a full set of clothes off and put another set on in a cramped car.

Before long he heard a knock on the window behind him which was code for it was okay to come in now.

Kendall looked at the brunette and he looked so cute. He was once again wearing jeans that hugged his hips but this time he was wearing a red shirt with a white blazer, much like what he had been wearing last night.

Kendall smiled at him. He realized he had been doing that quite a lot lately.

"You don't think we are moving too fast do you? We didn't even know eachother two days ago."

Kendall though for a moment. He was right. They were moving a little fast. But Kendall was just so caught up in the fact that he found someone he actually liked after two years of being set up with jerks and assholes. He couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't mean to move so fast with Logan. It was just refreshing to meet someone.

He sighed. "You are right. Maybe… Do you want me to just take you home?"

Logan smiled and did something he hadn't expected himself to do. He grabbed the back of Kendall's head and smashed their lips together.

Kendall hadn't even gotten the chance to close his eyes before Logan was dragging his tongue along Kendall's bottom lip, begging him for entrance. Kendall let his eyes flutter shut. He put his left hand on Logan's right hip, leaned into the kiss and let Logan slip his tongue into his mouth.

They battled for dominance and, big surprise, Kendall won, pressing the shorter boys tongue back into his own lips. They continued like that for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes. The only reason they finally parted was to come up for air.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Logan tried to grab Kendall again when the blonde put a hand on his chest.

"Wait… as much as I enjoy this. I mean I like you. A lot. But I don't want to take things too fast and then they don't work out. That would kill me."

Logan sighed. "Kendall, every single time somebody and I 'take it slow' someone doesn't get what they want. And right now Kendall, I want you," he said as he climbed over the middle of the car and into Kendall's lap and put his arms around his neck.

Kendall felt a faint blush dust his cheeks as he put his hands on Logan's hips. He smiled up at the brunette, a crooked smile. "I'm not going to have sex with you in a car."

Logan pouted. He threaded his fingers in the blondes hair, which felt like silk, and brought his lips down to nibble at the blonde's neck.

Kendall whimpered at the feeling. He could already feel his member hardening at the feeling of Logan squirming on his lap. He was moving up and down, and side to side, rubbing his chest to Kendall's and it was working on turning on the blonde.

"Logan…" he squeaked out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Logan, I am serious. I am not having sex with you in a car. That's not how I wanna remember our first time."

Logan smiled and kissed him passionately. His eyes flashed with lust and desire. "Drive. My place. I'll tell you where to go." Logan said, throwing himself back into his seat, leaving his legs draped across the blonde boys lap. "Take a right out of the parking lot and keep going straight until I tell you."

Kendall backed out of the parking space and peeled rubber out of the parking lot. "What about James?" Kendall thought suddenly.

He looked over and Logan was using his cell phone. "He'll be gone before we get there… I've never had to use our code word."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "You have a code word?"

He nodded. "We decided that if we were going to live together that there would be times when we would bring home guys and we would have a phrase or a word that would have the other guy out of the house in a matter of five minutes. This is the first time that I've gotten the chance to use it since we started living together."

"Well what is the code word?"

Logan blushed. "Well. We each have our own word. Since I never needed one, I never thought of one… Until I met you…"

Kendall got a cocky smile. "I have my own code word?"

Logan nodded faintly, biting his lip. "Since you are going to ask anyway, turn left here and when you see a house with a bright yellow mailbox, that's it… the word is emeralds… as in—"

"My eyes?"

He nodded. Suddenly Kendall sped up and Logan was thrown back against the seat. He felt the car whip into a turn which only meant one thing; they were at his house.

Kendall looked up at the house. It was _huge._ It looked like it would have everything in it. He couldn't tell you how many bathrooms it probably had.

Logan flew out of his side of the car and was going around to Kendall's side when the blonde opened his door. And shove Logan back against it, closing it. Logan was now pinned between the car and Kendall. The blonde had his right hand on Logan's left hip, his right arm coming up to lean on the car.

"Why did you speed up like that?"

"I couldn't wait to get my hands on you."

Logan thought for a moment. "If you hadn't refused my drink offer, I would have put out for you last night," Logan blurted out and a blush formed, burying his head in the chest of the blonde. "That makes me a slut, doesn't it?"

Kendall smiled. "I would have put out for you without the alcohol."

Logan looked up, gaining back his flirtatious expression. "Does that mean that _the_ Kendall Schmidt is a bottom?"

Kendall smirked and dipped his head to speak into his ear. "It means I like fucking. Fuck or be fucked, I could care less."

Logan blushed at the feeling of the blonde's lips hitting his ear lobe. He fisted his hands in Kendall's shirt and put his head on his chest. He could feel and hear just how fast the blonde's heart was beating. That made him smile because he liked to know that he affected Kendall like he affected him. It was nice knowing.

He looked up at the blonde. "I feel like I am in a fairytale. I just met you yesterday and yet here you are. You are standing in my driveway, pressing me against your car, and wanting me in the same way that I want you. It just… it doesn't feel real."

The blonde nodded and put his head on top of the smaller mans. "I know how you feel." He pulled back to look straight into the brunette's eyes. "But I don't want it to stop. It was a chance that I met you. There were probably close to six hundred people there… And I met you." He smiled for a moment before pulling him flush against him. "It's fate. So we can take it fast, slow, or somewhere in between. But either way, I'm not going anywhere for a very long time. Unless you want me to."

Logan smiled and brought their lips together for the third time that night. But instead of rushed and lust-filled, it was full of love, passion, and just softness.

Kendall brought both his hands up to Logan's cheeks to cradle his face but soon decided that that just wasn't enough and trailed his hand down. He landed on his hip and pulled him closer, making their already slightly hard members, slightly harder.

Suddenly, Logan made a snap decision. He jumped up and locked his ankles around Kendall's torso. The blonde pushed him further against the car. He flicked his hips up causing friction between them.

They started to grind on each other. Every time Kendall would thrust up to meet Logan's hips, Logan would thrust down to meet his.

"Mm," Kendall moaned, loving the feeling of Logan underneath him.

"Uh! Kendall," Logan moaned between kisses.

Kendall took his right hand off Logan's hip and pushed his hand underneath the brunettes shirt and feeling his amazingly soft skin. His fingers danced along the skin, making Logan's skin tingle at the sensation.

Logan brought his arms up and linked them together behind Kendall's head while Kendall moved both hands up his bare torso. They deepened the kiss, needing the contact, needing each other.

Logan broke the kiss and brought his lips up to Kendall's ear. "Follow me," he whispered as he jumped down and grabbed Kendall's wrist.

Kendall didn't remember even going inside. He remembered a blur of colors and soon he was being pushed on a bed with Logan climbing on top of him. He guessed it was his room.

Logan climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him passionately. Once again, tongues battled for dominance. But this time neither won. It was a never ending battle.

Logan broke the kiss to pull his shirt off, throwing it to an unknown part of the room, which made Kendall wonder where his jacket went, but then went right back to kissing the blonde underneath him.

Kendall brought his hands off the brunettes hips and flicked at his nipples. Logan moaned into the kiss and kissed him so hard he was convinced his lips would be bruised by the end of the night.

The brunette brought his hips down and crashed them into Kendall's making the blonde moan as well.

The blonde rolled them over on Logan's king sized bed so that he was on top. He stripped himself of his jacket and shirt and continued to grind against the shorter man.

"You look so beautiful," Kendall panted. He kissed his way down the brunettes torso. Logan three his head back and moaned, threading his fingers through the blonde locks.

He dipped his tongue in the smallers belly button then moved down to the button on his pants. Without taking his hands off Logan's hips, he bowed his head, took the fabric between his teeth and popped open the button.

"Well isn't that a nifty trick," Logan said with a smile.

Kendall returned it. "That's not the only thing I can do with my mouth."

The blonde kissed Logan directly above the waistline of his underwear.

Logan wondered how that one simple action could turn him on as much as it did. He looked down and soon realized why. Because Kendall did things to him that no one ever could.

Kendall yanked at the waistband of Logan's jeans and Logan lifted himself so that he could get them all the way off. The blonde threw the pair of pants to an unknown corner of the room and then continued his ministrations.

Before Logan knew what was happening, Kendall had his hooked nose nuzzling the hard and throbbing member.

Kendall breathed in, taking in the musty smell that was Logan. Instantly he loved it. He could never get tired of it. He opened his mouth and dragged the ridges of his teeth along the fabric that was confining the small brunette.

Logan hissed in pleasure. But it was too early for him to beg Kendall to stop. The foreplay had _just_ started and already he felt like he could explode. He couldn't take it anymore and finally he flipped the blonde back on his bed, giving him a seductive smile.

Kendall looked at him in surprise and then smirked a crooked grin at the question that was hanging in the air that neither would say.

_Who would be naked first?_

And really neither of them cared about themselves. What they care about was seeing the other in his naked glory before the other saw himself. It was nothing really. Just a simple game of cat and mouse. Only problem? There was no mouse.

Logan's fingers danced at the line of Kendall's jeans. It was then that he realized the blonde was wearing jeans that hung loosely around his hips, revealing his purple boxers.

Logan sat back. "Take them off," he ordered.

Kendall smiled and did as he was told. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them all the way down painfully slow. The sight made Logan want to rip the jeans off and fuck him... or be fucked... he didn't _give_ a fuck.

Once the jeans were all the way off and on the floor, Logan was on top of the blonde.

They kissed with passion and a sort of roughness that could only be described as right. They got this feeling that they could do this, _be_ this with each other. They might not know _anything_ about each other as of yet, but that would change, and neither would have a problem with any of that.

Kendall brought his left arm around the brunette that was lying on top of him. they pressed together feeling each other's warmth. This was the first time they were reveling in the feel of each other's skin.

Without saying a word, they moved under the silk blankets on Logan's bed. When they were situated, Logan looked up at Kendall and Kendall looked down at Logan. There was a brief moment of stillness and then they launched themselves at each other.

Teeth clashed and tongues battled each other, clearly without a winner. Kendall reached down at the same time Logan did, both slipping out of their underwear at the same time, leaving each other in their naked glory.

Logan looked down and thought his eyes might bulge out of his head. Kendall was bigger than anyone he had ever been with. He didn't know why but he just wanted to taste him.

Kendall watched him with pointed curiosity. He had never had someone that stare at his erection. Well that wasn't all true. One time at school it had gotten out that he had a 'big dick' so for the next month or so he had to deal with girls and guys staring at his crotch. But that was way different.

"Logan?"

"Y-you're huge..." Was all Logan could sputter out.

It took the blonde a moment to register what Logan had said. And when he did, he threw his head back in laughter. When he was done, he noticed that Logan was blushing and he cleared his throat. He grabbed Logan and pulled him back up so he could kiss him. "You're not exactly_ small. _You realize that, right?"

Logan blushed again. He decided something right then and there. He just didn't know how he was going to tell Kendall.

"Um... Kendall?"

"Yeah, baby?"

That made Logan smile. "I um... I w-w-want y-you to-"

"Do you want me to make love to you?"

Logan smiled seductively.

"It's so sweet how you go from shy to seductive in seconds flat. I've never met anyone like you," he said as he leaned in, his eyes lidded. "And if I somehow get to keep you, I never want to meet anyone ever again."

Kendall flipped them over once again. Before Kendall could ask, Logan was reaching into the side drawer and pulling out a tiny bottle of lube. The blonde smiled and applied some to his fingers.

He brought his mouth down and wrapped his slick lips around the tip of Logan's cock making the brunette cry out in pleasure.

Kendall bobbed his head up and down, distracting Logan as he slipped one finger inside the smaller man.

"Ken..." Logan tried to get out the blondes name as he threaded his fingers in the blonde locks.

Logan couldn't believe the feeling. Nobody had ever made him feel like this before. This felt amazing. He felt like he was being worshiped instead of just fucked like every other guy he had had sex with. Kendall was taking his time with Logan. He was preparing him the right way and was producing pleasure to mask the pain, which was non-existent at this particular point. It wasn't until Kendall added another finger did Logan hiss in a bit of pain. He hasn't been touched like this in a very long time. So this was absolutely unheard of for his body.

Suddenly the pain was gone again when he could feel Kendall swirling his tongue all over his shaft. His back arched, that being just the beginning of how his body was squirming under the blonde. It had been so long that his body didn't know how to react. He was all over the place like it was his first time.

"Ken..." He repeated. Logan decides right then and there that that would have to be his sex name because damn it his name was too long. "Can't take much more... Need you..."

The blonde smiled around Logan's cock as he added a third and final finger.

Logan was about to whimper in pain when the blowjob he was being given was suddenly more intense. Kendall was going down as far as he could, all the whole, sucking and humming his hardest to create pleasure for Logan, to hide the pain.

Kendall glanced up and noticed Logan's face twisted in pure pleasure. Sweat started to bead off both of them. He made a snap decision. Kendall picked up the pace and brushed a bundle of nerves that had the smaller reeling.

"Hit there again!" Logan demanded and founded himself conflicted as he did so. Logan had been so close to coming and now that there were two different points of pleasure being activated, he had no idea which to concentrate on, sending his senses into hyperdrive. "Ken... Need you... Now!"

Kendall released Logan with an audible pop. "Are you sure Logie?"

"Yes! Please!" Logan pleaded.

Kendall nodded and applied some of the lube to his throbbing member. The blonde positioned himself at Logan's entrance. He slipped the tip in, making Logan once again his in pain.

He leaned down to once again smash his lips to Logan's, trying to make him feel better. He made it seem like he was trying to get a better angle for the kiss when in all reality, he was pushing himself in farther. When he was fully sheathed in the warmth that was Logan, he stopped.

"Tell me when to move," Kendall said, wanting Logan to be as comfortable as possible.

It took a minute for Logan to convince his muscles to relax around Kendall and get used to the intrusion.

Kendall waited patiently, peppering Logan's face, neck, and collar bone with kisses. After what felt like a short amount of time, but was really longer than that, Logan nodded his head and gave him the okay to move.

Kendall moved slowly out and then back inside him, feeling his muscles contract around him felt like pure bliss.

Kendall had been so caught up in his own thoughts, trying to go slow for Logan that he hadn't noticed the whimpering that was coming from the man under him. He stopped immediately.

"Logie, what's the matter? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?"

Logan didn't answer at first. And since Kendall didn't know Logan that well, he couldn't tell if that was a look of pain or pleasure that was contorting his face.

"Don't stop... Feels _so_ good," he managed to moan out, though it was hardly audible.

Kendall smiled. Logan was a soft spoken lover. He'd change that. Kendall flicked his hips up and Logan mewled at the feeling. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him flush against him.

Kendall continued in and out slowly which made Logan moan and scratch down the blonde's back.

"Ken... Faster, harder. _More!" _He begged.

Kendall picked up the speed. He felt their skin stick together as the sweat beaded off them at a steady pace.

Kendall couldn't keep quiet any longer. He let out moans, deep and guttural. "Logie... So good. You feel _so good."_

Logan would have blushed but he was too busy. He angled his neck up to capture Kendall's lips with his own.

Logan brought his legs up and wrapped them around Kendall's waist. The new angle allowed Kendal to thrust directly up into the bundle of nerves he had hit before.

"_OH FUCK_!" Logan screamed "oh god! Kendall!" He yelled again, forgetting that he wanted to stay quiet so he didn't scare away the blonde with how loud he could be.

"That's right baby," Kendall started. He picked up the pace even more and started slamming into the body beneath him. "Scream my name."

"_Kendall!"_ he shouted, this being the first time since they started that he had really been able to say the blondes full name.

"Logan!" Kendall screamed back. They were moving unbearably fast and surprised at how fast they were really going and slamming into each other.

Kendall could feel Logan's walls close around him and he felt like he found a slice of heaven that he wished he had gotten to sooner. He could feel that both him and logan were close.

"Ken... can't take much more!" Logan practically screamed out. His voice was becoming hoarse from all the yelling and Kendall could hear that.

"Then come..." he said, panting and not being able to get the full sentence out in a full breath. "for me... baby."

Logan brought his hand down and grabbed Kendall's and brought it up to link with his.

Kendall brought his other hand down and grabbed Logan's throbbing member. His thumb rubbed over the tip, spreading the abundance of pre-cum that had leaked out. Logan keened underneath him and scratched up his back with the one hand he had.

"I'm close..."

Kendall felt Logan's walls contract around him and stay that way which only meant one thing.

"_Ken__**dallll!"**_he screamed as Kendall hit that one spot so hard that his body couldn't take the pleasure anymore without some kind of release. Logan released himself, pearly white strings emptying out of him and landing on him and Kendall.

"Logan!" Kendall answered hoarsely and emptied himself inside Logan.

Kendall collapsed on Logan, too tired and wrung out to actually hold himself up any longer. Logan rolled so that Kendall was on his side and they were facing each other.

Logan smiled as he held onto him, both of them still riding out their orgasms.

"That was wonderful," Kendall said as he looked into the eyes of his new lover.

Logan nodded. "I never do that sort of thing. I am usually very calculating, almost like a goody-goody. Not that I have never gotten in trouble. I just don't do this."

Kendall frowned. "You don't regret it do you?"

Logan was shaking his head instantly. "Of course not. That was pure bliss. I loved every second of it. I'm just saying that you are special because I just don't do this."

Kendall smiled. "We should rest. Round two is coming up soon," he whispered.

Logan smiled. "Only if I can top."

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and Logan wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past twenty-four hours. But he didn't care. They changed for the better. He had a wonderful person in his life that he would never let go.

* * *

What did you guys think? I might do a round two and maybe like a sequel thing. depends on how many comments i get!


End file.
